Harry Potter and the Brobiddle Flower
by Purple Magic Marker
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwart's for his fifth year, filled with hope and excitement. Soon, Hermione begins to act strange, and Harry's world is turned upside down once again.


A/n: Hiya, this is my SECOND story on Fanfic. It's a Harry Potter fic, yay! [Duh] It should be good, so stay tuned and don't ferget at review! Oh yeah, Pink Magic Marker is writing it with moi! [Right?] Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: ONLY the plot belongs to meh and Lynz. Everything else is the marvelous J.K. Rowling's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry could hardly contain his excitement that night, he had much to look forward to. Tomorrow he would be returning to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he would once again see the freckle-faced Ron Weasley and the know-it-all Hermione Granger, who were his two best friends. The greatest bit about being at Hogwart's was that he wouldn't have to deal with the indescribably unpleasant Dursleys, who managed to make his very existence in the muggle world miserable. 

Hopefully, Harry's fifth year at the famous school of magic would be one without Voldemort. These thoughts wove a dreamy spell through 'The Boy Who Lived's' head as he drifted soundly asleep, anxious to find what awaited him this year at Howart's.

The next morning, Harry woke up this a violent jolt-- his Aunt Petunia was banging loudly with a broomstick on the kitchen ceiling below. 

"Harry P-P-P-Potter!" she screamed, as if his name was poison in her mouth, "Wake up this INSTANT!" 

He looked at the aged alarm clock next to his bed, rubbing those emerald green eyes with tired fists. His alarm didn't go off, probably Dudley trying to play another mean trick on him. It was almost 7:00 and he had to be at Platform 9 and ¾'s in nearly an hour. He quickly hopped into the shower, and was out again in seconds, already pulling on his hand-me-down clothes before he was even remotely dry. Luckily he had packed days before. 

"Potter! If you aren't down here in three seconds, then I am going to leave you!" Vernon Dursley bellowed, shaking the house with his booming voice.

"I'm coming, I'm coming.." Harry mumbled, trying to gather his things quickly. He would have forgotten Hedwig, if it weren't for her adamant squawking. He grabbed her, too, and before her knew it he was sitting rather uncomfortably in the Dursley's station wagon, smashed between Dudley and Harry's things.

Harry soon fell asleep and had a pleasant dream-- Hagrid, Dumbledore and all of his other friends at Hogwart's were there, cheering him on as he swooshed on a broomstick to catch the Golden Snitch. Quidditch! Harry had yet another thing to look forward to, the wizard and witch game of Quidditch. Then, it began to get dark and Harry was surrounded by Death Eaters. Malfoy was taunting him endlessly, grasping Hermione's hair while screaming 'Mudblood's must die!' over and over again. Then he saw Voldemort. Voldemort was coming after him! Soon his happy little dream had turned into a horrible nightmare, the worst imaginable.

He awoke again from Dudley shaking him viciously, little droplets of sweat matting down his jet black hair and rolling off of his forehead, "Hey freak! Time to get out o' here!" Dudley yelled into his ear, causing him to shake. 

Harry let out a sigh of relief, thank goodness, he thought. He got all of his things, without any help from the Dursley's, and was soon fighting his way through the busy passages of the London Train Station. Here and there he saw friend's from Hogwart's, all heading to the same place as he, Platform 9 and ¾'s. 

When he got there, Ron was waiting for him, along with his little sister, Ginny, who beamed, her face looking bright red and embarrassed.

Oh, great, he thought. "'Ello, Ron! Ginny.." he said, a broad smile spreading across his face. He had only seen Ron once this summer, and it seemed like ages ago. 

"Hey, Harry. My folks told me to tell you 'ello. Mum couldn't come this time, she's off helping Fred and George get ready for their last year. Here's your supplies we got you.."

Harry took the supplies thankfully, trying to avoid the intense brown eyes of little Ginny. She'd grown up a lot since the last he'd seen her, which was only about a month ago. He shuffled through the books all fifth years were supposed to read, including "_Garffivin Monsters and Other Disgusting Creatures",_ for Hagrid's class, "_Potions for Advanced Learning"_, for Snape's class, and "_Fwendir, Drapaith, Humnoc, the Oddest Fauna of all",_ for Professor Sprout's class. 

"Look, Harry! Mum got me a new Dress Robe!" Ron exclaimed, showing Harry a fancy silver robe with black edging. "I begged her to get me a new robe, since all I had was that horrid burgundy one. Luckily we found this one at a good price. Pretty cool, eh?"

"Yeah, much better than the one with the lace…" Harry chuckled. "So, where's 'Mione? Is she meeting us here?" Harry asked.

"Well, she was 'sposed to, but she probably couldn't stand the thought of waiting or being late. I'm sure she's already on the train." Ron replied. Sure enough, after running through a brick wall and climbing on Hogwart's Express, they found Hermione Granger waiting rather impatiently in one of the back cars. 

"Well, it's about time you guys got here. I've been waiting for hours!" Hermione cried in a somewhat irritated tone. Harry and Ron just shrugged. They joined Hermione in the car and all three waved goodbye to Ginny. "I can't believe your sister is already a fourth year, Ron. I remember when she was just starting, our second year. That seems like it wasn't that long ago!"

"Yeah.. I know. She's grown up a lot, but she's still a pain in my…" they all laughed. Harry felt really good, why wouldn't he? He was with two of the greatest peoples in the world, on a train to the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry. -And- he was getting away from the terrible Dursleys at last. What more could he ask for?

By that time, a cart full of delectable treats had come by Harry, Hermione, and Ron's car, and as usual, they ordered nearly everything. Harry quickly ate a chocolate frog, plucking a card of Professor Snape from the box. He looked at it with a sense of disgust, "The one bad thing 'bout Hogwart's… Professor Snape." The friends readily agreed and continued to eat the food.

Then, Draco Malfoy, Harry's enemy since his very first day at Hogwart's, came to his car. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he sneered.

"Oh, you haven't seen me all summer. Is that you treat an old friend, Boy Wonder?" Malfoy retorted sarcastically. Harry glared at him, and begin to stand when Malfoy's oversized henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle, came to his rescue. "That's right, Potter. See you around. Mudblood, Weasley," he added, spitting the names as if they were coated with a bad taste. 

"Ugh! I hate Draco Malfoy!" Hermione practically screamed, "Why does he always have to call me Mudblood? Mudblood this and Mudblood that. It's like he thinks I'm filthy or something. He's filthy," she moaned. 

"Yes, and another reason why I don't like Hogwart's. Not because of the school, byt because of Malfoy." Harry added. 

For the rest of the time, Harry and his friends rode in silence. It wasn't that they didn't know what to say, but rather they were tired from talking so much. Ron fell asleep, Hermione read a book, and Harry simple thought about his previous years at Hogwart's. Was this year going to be the same as the last?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: So? What do ya'll think? Not too shabby for my first HP fic, eh? Thanks Lynz for filling in my memory! ILY! You're going to write the next chapter, right? AQUA MAGIC MARKER STRIKES AGAIN! MUAHAHAHAHA! LOL.. Um.. Should we continue?! Thankies! Peace to all my home slices! LOL… I'm done. =)


End file.
